witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Child of the Elder Blood
|Previous = Battle Preparations The Sunstone |Next = Skjall's Grave On Thin Ice |Enemies = Golem }}Child of the Elder Blood is a main quest in . Walkthrough Go to The Pali Gap Coast, once there Yennefer will attempt to open the gate which will awaken the guardian a Golem so you have to kill it. After it's dead you can proceed, while searching the lab you will find the genealogical tree of Lara Dorren. After that you will reach a door and Yennefer will remark that someone is behind them. Inside you will find a female Aen Elle, who will have some nice things to say to Ciri. After completing the search of the laboratory, there will be a timed dialogue option with Ciri: # Calm down. # Go for it. The first option contributes a point to the "bad" ending, while the second contributes a point to the "good" ending. If you pick the latter Geralt and Ciri will wreck the place. Now it's time to leave, if you go back to the room you found the girl in you will find the book Tales and Legends About Humans, regardless once you leave the place Ciri will start conversing with Geralt about a matter she wants to take care of. In the next dialogue encounter, Ciri will ask to visit Hindarsfjall. # Yeah. I'll go with you. # No time. Choosing to go with Ciri will start Skjall's Grave and help achieve the "good" ending, while denying Ciri's request will help with the "bad" ending. If you agree to go you will have the option to leave right away or tell her you will meet her there. Regardless the quest ends there. Journal entry : Ciri pulled Geralt aside for a confidential heart-to-heart. She confided to him that Avallac'h had a hidden lair, a secret place that not even Ciri, his star pupil and long-time traveling companion, had been allowed to visit. Intrigued, Geralt decided to enter this secret lair and find out what the Seer was hiding. : The most important part of any conspiracy is for the co-conspirators to trust each other fully, and Ciri's revelation had cast a shadow of suspicion on Avallac'h. Geralt knew light must be shed on this shadow before it proved too late. : It turned out Avallac'h's well-guarded secret was a hidden laboratory in which he carried out research on Lara Dorren's gene - the gene Ciri bore within her, the cause of her power and her misfortune. Ciri was understandably less than thrilled to see herself through Avallac'h's eyes as a subject in some twisted experiment. : Meanwhile, they also discovered this secret research wasn't the only reason the Seer kept the place hidden. Avallac'h seemed to have been using it as a pleasure alcove for trysts with his elven lover. Who would have thought? It turns out even the wisest of sages is not always driven by pure reason alone. Objectives * Travel to the island where Avallac'h's laboratory is located. * Talk to Yennefer. * Wait for the door to open. * Neutralize the golem. * Explore Avallac'h's laboratory using your Witcher Senses. * Talk to Yennefer. * Talk to Ciri. * Search the laboratory using your Witcher Senses. * Meet Ciri outside the laboratory. Notes * If you head back to the room with the female elf, you will find on one of the tables a unique book called Tales and Legends About Humans. * After the conversation with Ciri at the family tree, you can find Remarks Concerning the Death of Auberon below it. ar:ابنة سلالة القدماء ru:Дитя Старшей Крови Category:The Witcher 3 main quests